Midnight Masquerade
by SydneySanity
Summary: CeCe has the inability to take off her mask, ease up & trust her boyfriend, on & off the stage. When a familiar face unmasks himself, it takes off her mask, and takes away her heart, when the lights shine in their eyes, and in the dark. Deuce has to keep his face covered at this masquerade, helplessly trying to pry it off. The curtains go up, endlessly shielding true identity.


**Chapter 1: New Places, Old Faces**

**Okay, I lost a bet, so I will be updating various stories every day until July. This should be fun. I blame my writing buddy NinjaCupcakex, hate you, hate you so much. (JK I love you but you are dead to me) Enjoy my new DeCe story! I am sorry if you had this idea first. I don't read a lot of DeCe stories for some reason, but I should because I am currently obsessed with DeCe. Oh well.**

We all know our old friend jealousy right? Usually this troubled girls, making them seem quite insecure. CeCe Jones was unfortunately one of those poor souls. She couldn't help it when girls were _constantly _checking her man out. They flirted, and touched his shoulders right when she was present. It drove her nuts. One of the horrible things about being in a relationship is that everyone likes you, but what she didn't understand was why it was always _**her**_ guy. Never anyone else's, but then again, in her brown eyes, what's not to love about him?

"CeCe, what are you doing?" asked her boyfriend, Deuce Martinez. He watched his girlfriend scan the hallway, by standing on her tip toes to see if anyone was looking at Deuce. She had both her hands tightly gripped on his arm, trying to signal that he was off limits.

For **once**, she wanted to walk to class with him without some girl coming up to them, oblivious to her being there. Until CeCe manages to scare them all off.

"Just making sure no one comes up to you when we are going to class **again**" said CeCe emphasizing the last word. Deuce let out a small chuckle, leaning in to kiss his girl; she accepted with a smile then and after.

"No one compares to you; don't think I don't know that" reminded Deuce. His arm slung over her shoulder, and her hand traveled up to his to intertwine them both. The smile on the redhead's lips couldn't be extinguished.

"So, wanna come over to my house tonight? We could watch movies and eat all night. My mom's not gonna be home this weekend. Spend the night?" tempted his girlfriend. Oh how he desperately wanted to, all night snuggled up with the number one girl in his life.

"You know how much I would enjoy that" explained the Cuban; CeCe chuckled. "but I picked up an extra shift at Crusty's, plus I signed up for tech support in the theater, which I am doing tomorrow morning"

CeCe groaned, giving him a pouty look. "It was either tech support or cleaning toilets" defended Deuce.

"Whatever, its fine. Maybe some other weekend" implied the redhead. Deuce nodded in agreement.

They made their way into History class together; usually they pick the seats in the middle since those were between the brainiacs and the kids who could care less. This was also the spot where more seats were open, giving them the opportunity to sit next to each other. At this point, their position went from Deuce's arm around her shoulder to their fingers perfectly intertwined, they swung their arms back and forth, dreading the fact that History has come between them. The teacher walked through the door just before the bell, adjusting his folded back sleeves.

"Alright everyone please sit down, and Deuce, let go of her hand" said Mr. Tross. He didn't even look up from his desk to say that.

Deuce unlocked his fingers from his girlfriend's, and held his hands up in the air, showing he was free of PDA. CeCe's nose scrunched when she giggled at her boyfriend, sliding into her chair.

"Young Love." commented the teacher, chuckling at the two, who glanced at each other after with small half smiles.

"We need to get right down to business, because we have a new student that transferred here from Lincoln High School" said Mr. Tross, rubbing his hands together.

"Lincoln High?" whispered CeCe to herself, almost in an unsure voice. The sound traveled to Deuce who just looked at her for a split second.

"Welcome Class, Reece King" announced Mr. Tross, motioning to the boy next to him. He waved slightly.

CeCe gazed at the boy. Why was he so familiar? His name rings a bell, and he had a striking resemblance to her old friend in Grade School. She really couldn't put the whole picture together. A few moments past, and CeCe's breath was easy to hear for those among her that didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. He glanced up at the teacher explaining to the class a little about Reece, then looked back at CeCe. His hand reached over to her and rubbed against her arm in a soothing way.

"You okay?" he whispered to her. His girlfriend nodded, her eyes staring in the opposite direction.

Reece King was her close friend in the 5th grade. Oh, the little redhead had a humongous crush on him, but he saw her as nothing more than a friend. Finally she gave it up after a year, unaware that another boy was practically in love with her as well. That boy happens to be CeCe's current boyfriend. Little did anyone know, is Reece, developed a crush on her after she gave up hers. Reece was a little Casanova back in Elementary School, so it was not surprise to anyone.

One thing Reece was oblivious to.

CeCe slumped back in her chair, her hand shielding her face from him. Her prediction was he was going to be really mad at her, only reason she didn't want to see him. Apparently Mr. Tross didn't see her.

"Mr. King, why don't you take a seat next to CeCe over there" He suggested, pointing in the direction of the redhead. Her expression played out as happy, though inside, her heart was pounding hard, screaming for her to get out. The new boy nonchalantly strolled over to the seat; he didn't recognize her at first. A vibration rattled the teacher's desk.

"Hello?" said Mr. Tross into his cellphone. The whole rest of his conversation with the other line was mostly 'uh huh' and 'I see'. He ended the call after a few minutes, turning his attention back to the silent teenagers in front of him.

"I need to step out for a minute; you may talk amongst yourselves" said Mr. Tross in a monotone voice. In a flash, he was out of the dwelling. Everyone's silence extinguished the moment he was out of sight.

"CeCe is it?" asked Reece, still out of the loop. CeCe was already starting to turn to Deuce when he asked; the redhead twisted herself around.

"Yeah, CeCe Jones" said CeCe. She held her hand out; he took a hold of it and shook it. It hit him.

"CeCe Jones? From Jackson Elementary!" exclaimed Reece. Slowly, she started to crack a smile.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere" said CeCe. Deuce was slumped back in his chair, until he saw her talking to the new kid.

He pressed his body against the desk table, trying to see what they were talking about. They were a little bit too comfortable in their converse. Deuce took a piece of loose leaf from his backpack, with his pen pressed against it, he scribbled down something on it.

_I thought it over, and I could get my cousin to cover my shift. You could always come with me tomorrow for the tech support theater. I'll come over at 7?_

_-Deuce_

"So do you want to get together this weekend? Catchup?" he asked. CeCe opened her mouth to say something, but something brushed against her arm. A faint tap was heard on her desk. Her eyes glanced down at the folded paper.

She unfolded it slowly and looked at the print inside. Her eyes lit up when reading the letter, the note was held close to her chest. CeCe almost forgot that Reece was still waiting for an answer.

"I would love to, but I have plans" said the redhead.

"Well, maybe some other time" suggested the new boy. CeCe nodded, still holding the note close to her.

"Definitely!" said CeCe. She turned back to the front of the classroom, but when Mr. Tross walked back into the room. Her energy was on full-blast. She couldn't wait until was over.

"Alright class, back to History"

**Okay! I am going to wrap up this first chapter, I honestly didn't get as far as I wanted to, but hey! That means more chapters! I'm going to go now, I won't be updating tomorrow because I'll be gone. If I am back on Sunday, I'll update two stories. Yay for losing a bet .-. Also, go check out Iluvyouxoxo's DeCe stories! She is an insanely good writer, I am jealous! Sorry Karina, I'm still mad at yout**

**Stay Sane my beautiful Sydderbugs!**

**-SydneySanity**


End file.
